killingevefandomcom-20200213-history
Aaron Peel
Aaron Peel is one of the characters in the BBC series Killing Eve. His father, Alistair Peel was murdered by the Ghost. Villanelle befriends his sister, Amber Peel, to get closer to Aaron. Background TBD Significance in series "Nice and Neat" "Wide Awake" Aaron booked an entire restaurant for his meeting with "Billie," where he does nothing but watch her eat pasta and interrogate her about why she befriended his sister. He thinks it has something to do with his money, and in a bizarre turn from paranoid to sexual, he asks Billy to tell him just how much she likes money and what she spends it on. Her compliance wins her a ticket to the Rome conference...and a bunch of worried voicemails from Eve wondering how the lunch want. Villanelle arrives in Rome, but her packing was for nothing. Aaron has not just given her her own room, but also her own clothes — oh, and that luggage she bought? She can't use it. Not only does she not have access to her microphone which allows Eve to listen in on the mission, she's being watched from every angle through cameras set up by Aaron. Luckily, Villanelle's silence alerts Eve that something is up. She finds Villanelle and Aaron in a restaurant and slips her a backup mic in a bread roll while Aaron takes a call. It's clever, but later Aaron still is able to see that Villanelle was up to something when her back was turned to his cameras. The important thing is, however, the mic is now on and the mission is in full swing. The only problem? Villanelle is wearing a belt over her dress, and Aaron doesn't approve. He demands she take off the accessory, because why do anything if it isn't perfect. He then informs her that she'll be sitting in on dinner, and demands her to be bored during the entirety of the conversation. That's difficult, however, because it's the conversation MI6 has been waiting for. Even the buyers themselves don't know what the weapon is, but that didn't stop them from showing up the meeting. Aaron refuses to reveal specifics without purchase, but he aggressively makes his point by giving each buyer a full rundown of their personal lives, including things they didn't even know. He learned it all through data, and if they buy the weapon, they'll be able to type in anyone's name — be it a wife, a minister, a prime minister — and know exactly as much information. This is good news for the MI6, but they might have another problem: Villanelle and Aaron seem to be connecting a little too well. Later that night, he approaches "Billy" about her lack of digital footprint, calling her a "void" — just like him. She's the only person in the world he knows nothing about, which must be what makes her so interesting. Quotes Video Notes and trivia * The Ghost was initially thought to be an assassin for the Twelve, however, she was hired by Alistair Peel's son, Aaron, who was selling a weapon the Twelve are interested in buying. Known victims: ** Alistair Peel ** Jonathan McVey (Alistair Peel's godson) ** Gerard Lee (Peel's CEO) ** Susan Harris (Peel's ex-girlfriend) ** Linda (Peel's secretary) References Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Deceased characters